I Love You, I Don't Reloaded
by tensai di-chan
Summary: Rukawa is torn apart between his dreams and his love. What or who will he choose? Sakuragi had always wanted to be with Rukawa. Will something happen to make him change his mind? (RuHana-HanaRu) Chapter 6 to 11 are uploaded. Completed. Explanation can be
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does. In this fic, I've made up some original Japanese names. I don't know if they are genuine though so please bear with me.

"I Love You, I Don't"

"He doesn't love me anymore..." Hanamichi opened up to his best friend Youhei. They were sitting at an outdoor café, fifteen minutes from Shohoku high school.

"Why did you say that?" Youhei asked, totally bewildered.

Silence.

"You guys are perfect for each other. What's happening?" Youhei inquired.

"He's become cold and distant. We've been together for almost three years. Frankly, I'm scared of losing him now that the graduation is coming up." Hanamichi confessed.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't let you go." Youhei made a remark that somehow uplifted Hanamichi's spirit.

'I don't know about that. I think we're gonna be separated in college. His father wants him to study business management in Tokyo for their company. As for me, I have no college to go to. You know Kaede, he just wants to play basketball." Hanamichi knows he is not making any sense with what he is saying.

"Come on, it'll work out. Stop worrying so much. Rukawa loves you." Youhei said.

"Thanks."

"It's coming...any minute now." Hanamichi thought.

They were in a public seaport during their every-Friday-night date. Both were staring out at the sea waiting for the inevitable.

"Hanamichi, we need to talk." Rukawa started. No Hana-kun. No do'aho. Just plain Hanamichi.

"I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry." Hanamichi found himself thinking over and over again.

"You know about me going to Tokyo University for college, right?"

"Yes...what about it?"

"Do you think there is a chance of us surviving a long distance relationship?"

"Maybe."

"Look, Hanamichi, the technology is much powerful now. We can talk all the time."

"I suppose so. But if you really don't want to continue, that would be fine with me."

"Come on, Hana. Don't say that."

"That's the way the cookie crumbles. You don't have to act like you're still interested."

"Don't...don't you have plans for college?"

"Nope."

"Sou ka. Well it's getting late. I have to get going."

"Yeah, ja!"

"Keep in touch, okay?"

"..."

Rukawa turned around and proceeded to his car that was parked nearby. At that very moment, Hanamichi's tears fell to the ground.

Graduation Day

For most people, this was supposed to be a very joyful moment. On the contrary, it wasn't for Hanamichi. With each passing second, the distance between them was lengthening. His heart is being shattered to pieces as he continuously hear the words 'congratulations' and 'keep in touch'. It was all he could do not to break down.

"Baka-saru! I wouldn't have bet for you graduating high school!" Mitsui Hisashi remarked as he clasp Hanamichi on the shoulder.

"Hey Micchy! What are you doing here?" Hanamichi said enthusiastically.

"Well, visiting you guys! Of course, I'm here with Min-kun." Mitsui said.

"Ah..."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Micchy."

It's not fair. Everybody is happy. Everybody is in high spirits. Except for me. I cannot feel the joy of finally graduating. I simply can't. Not without this person telling me and assuring ME that everything is going to be all right between us.

"Hana! Why looking so morose?" The gundan was acting childishly as usual, throwing their graduation caps again and again. They think that was the best graduation scene.

"Nothing."

"Ne, ne? Are you missing pretty boy?"

"Urusai."

"Hahahaha!!! Hanamichi's missing Rukawa!"

"Bakas."

Graduation come and goes without me hearing a word from him. I saw him leave but he never even looked at me. I was a non-existent to him. No words. No goodbyes. Not even a glance. The next thing I knew, he had flown with his family to Tokyo. That was the end. What the hell happened to keep in touch? I wondered.

It's hard to move on. It's hard to pick up the pieces of my life. But I am the tensai and I can do this. I have to return to my old self and do myself a favor. Forget the past and forget about the kitsune. The first thing I've done was to apply for an examination in Kanagawa University. With my good basketball evaluation, I was accepted in a scholarship program for athletes. All I have to do is maintain a GWA of 2.5 and I'm going to graduate with a degree. I don't care what the degree is all about. All I care about is basketball, nothing else. This sport is going to be my life. Nothing and no one specially can interfere with. I'm going to be the best.

"I miss him." Rukawa thought to himself. "So very much. How can I be so harsh?" It was very hard to leave but I know that in the long run, this is going to be in favor of us. Don't get me wrong. I love Hanamichi with all my heart. In the back of my mind, I can feel that we are meant to be. But I also have dreams and plans for the future. I wanted to be someone. Otousan says that if you are really going to be with each other, love will find a way. I want to believe in that. We have to admit that we are awfully young. At 19, life has so much in store for you. I don't want to deprive us with the opportunity to develop. I am not that selfish. This is not a justification of what I've done to him. Still, I miss him. Will it hurt to send him e-mail?

The Kanagawa University basketball varsity is starting to pick up their momentum. More than half of their games have been won and a shot at the National Finals is now a reality. Hanamichi Sakuragi, the ever self- proclaimed tensai, is behind the success. His supernatural abilities to jump, rebound, and slam dunk proved to be an essential to the basketball team. Known for his red hair and prowess at the sport, Hanamichi is undeniably a campus figure. Wherever he goes, regardless of time, everyone eagerly looks at him. For them, he was the chance for nationwide acknowledgment. He was their hero with his gundan.

"Ore wa tensai basketto-man...Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!" Sakuragi is singing at the top of his voice on his way to class. In high school, almost everyone sweat dropped as they hear this song from Hanamichi. Now, it was a fact that he, indeed, is a tensai.

"Nyahahaha!!! Kanagawa University is going to be the National Champions!!!" Hanamichi laughed all through the way to his computer class.

"Sound confident, Hana-chan." Youhei called to him.

"OF COURSE! Sakuragi tensai is on the team."

"Yare, yare. Let's go, we're going to be late."

"Ei... Youhei. What's that you're doing?' Hana asked as Youhei opened up his e-mail address.

"Checking for mails. Don't you remember that I made one for you?"

"No...I thought the mails are going to come via postman." Hanamichi said, obviously clueless.

"Duh... You mean you haven't opened it up since?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Let's open yours first."

As Youhei expected, his mailbox reached the 100 limit.

"Let's start with the inbox. You click this word, inbox, okay?" Youhei suggested.

There on the screen, completely undeniable, are the words, Sender: Rukawa Kaede. Both guys didn't know what to do. They are stunned with the words, believing that their eyes are deceiving them.

"Do you want to open it?" Youhei asked, barely above a whisper.

"..." Hanamichi is completely speechless. His heart seems to stop beating for a second, after which started beating triple fast.

"Hana..." Youhei prompted.

"Okay." He said in a hardly audible sound.

Hana-chan,

Hey! How've you been? Is everything okay with you? I hope so. I just kept my promise to keep in touch. I'm doing very well here. I'm in my second year in college and things are starting to get difficult. I wish I could cope. I can't believe we haven't talk for so long.... Whew!!!

You know me and, I love to play basketball. But my course is really interesting; I think I'm going to enjoy being the CEO of our company. hehehe

Good luck to you! Please reply if you can.

Kae-chan

Everything seems to revert to the past. The wounds became fresh again with its pain and hurting. I though I forgot about him. But I haven't. All the memories came rushing back to me and I don't want them. I'm not going to be a weakling again like last time.

"Delete it. Delete all my messages." Hana said to Youhei.

"All of them?" Youhei asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, all of them. Delete them along with the email address." Hanamichi commanded.

"Sure... If you say so."

After the e-mail, Hanamichi became more determined to be a basketball legend. He was a robot dedicated only in perfecting his field. And his field is the basketball game. Needless to say, the Kanagawa University varsity team is slowly reaching the top rank. Games after game were won. They've been called the invincible team for nothing can stop them. With each victory, it was accounted solely to Sakuragi Hanamichi. He is living up to his self-proclaimed moniker, the tensai.

"Yosh Minna-san!!! This is the game we've been waiting for all summer. This is it. The deciding game has come. Either we will move to the Nationals or stop our practices too short. I'm sure you want to make it, right?" The usual pep talk of their team captain, Noshido Takaro, never ceases to boost members's spirit.

"Hai captain!!!" everybody chorused as they walk out of their designated locker room.

"Sakuragi, I need a moment with you." Noshido started.

"What is it?"

"You know that you're the only hope for the win in this game. I'm hoping you will do your best."

'It's okay captain. We've already won." Hanamichi smiled a confident smile as if they'd already won the game.

Just as Hanamichi predicted, Kanagawa University won the deciding game to the Nationals. Usually, in games like these, it is impossible to tell who would win for the games are closely matched up. However, Kanagawa won with almost thirty points in the lead. They had creamed and mushed the opposing team, leaving them helpless.For the first time in Kanagawa University history, the basketball varsity team are going to the Nationals.

"Yatta, yatta, yatta!!! Woo!!! Ore wa tensai!!!" Hanamichi could not contain his happiness as they had finally won the ticket to the Nationals.

"Good work Hanamichi! Good work minna! Let's start practicing tomorrow to ensure our best performance in the upcoming Nationals." Noshido Takaro instructed every member as they headed outside the gym toward the afternoon sunshine.

"Oh, come on, captain! We deserve a break, don't we? I suggest we go to some place to celebrate our winning," the point guard, Misoharu Aota said, clearly in a party mood.

"Yeah! Let's!" Everybody chorused as they supported Aota's suggestion.

"Well...ok! Any recommendation as to where we are going?"

During the party at Danny's, a well-known bar in Kanagawa district, the gundan were having drinks they celebrate the winning.

"Hanamichi, how does it feel to be on your way to the nationals?" Ookusu inquired.

"Nyahahaha!!! What kind of question is that, Ookusu? I'm not feeling a bit nervous. I'm the tensai remember?" Hanamichi strikes the tensai pose as he said this.

"Seriously Hanamichi, you have improved so much after the game." Youhei commented.

"Of course! You are talking to the tensai, Youhei."

"No, really, you can almost compare to ah-uhm..."

Silence prevails the table.

"Youhei, I'm glad at what I do because of my unique abilities. Nobody can compare to me and I cannot compare to anybody."

"Sure, Hana. I did not mean anything."

"So what's the big deal? Let's celebrate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway across the country, Rukawa Kaede, a second year in college was sitting at his study desk for nearly four hours. He was reviewing for his economics test tomorrow. It came as a complete surprise even to himself that he could love another thing aside from basketball. During his high school days, he hated schoolwork, but now, he suddenly develops a fondness for it. He had found another field he can be good at. That's the most important thing for him really. Or his course requires a cunning mind that devises plans to handle a single company. A CEO solely manages it. Sure he has to cooperate with those people whose ranks are lower than him. However, the control is on him. Rukawa has a simple motto. Treat business as basketball. Get control of the whole field and dominate. Cooperate with others but have the situation under your power. He could almost love this as much as basketball.

With a sudden start, Rukawa realizes hoe quickly he change his heart about the major topics in his life. How can he simply disregard basketball just like that? Didn't he use to dream being Japan's number one? Where had all the passion gone? Well, there's plenty of time for basketball later. Not with all the additional business concepts he could add to Rukawa conglomerate. Otousan already said that he would allow me build up baby businesses to test my managing ability. He could easily mix business and his love of the sport.. That was when the idea jelled.

"Kaede, you must understand that each and every CEO of Rukawa Conglomerate had added something to the company. I'm retiring after you have graduated from college. From now on, you have to start thinking of additional fields that our company can get into." Hirota Rukawa said the summer before Kaede's second year.

"Don't worry Otousan. I've been thinking about it even before you asked me." Kaede said quietly.

"Really? You must consider the already expanded Rukawa Conglomerate. You would find trouble finding unique business ventures."

"I have considered all of them already."

"Very well. How was Hanamichi? It's still him, right?

Silence.

"Are you two talking regularly?"

"Well, not exactly." Rukawa said evasively.

"You'll work it out. I'm sure of it." Hirota Rukawa patted Kaede's shoulder.

"I know we will. I already have plans for it."

"I see." His father eyed him warily. "Just don' mix business with pleasure.

After what seemed like years, Rukawa burst into silent laughter. "How did you know?"

"I'm your father. I know you and how your mind works." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, three weeks before the scheduled date of the Nationals and Hanamichi is just chilling out at his apartment after a week long of grueling practice. Advertisements for the upcoming National Championship are ongoing on national TV and both teams, Kanagawa University and Yokohama University of Kyoto are temporary celebrities. Here has even a once-a-week update on the members of both teams. Many Japanese are diehard basketball fans and are willing to watch the game live. The National Championship is a major event in Japan's TV history and everyone is anticipating that year's Finals.

"This is the life! Doing what you want to do and even be famous for it." Hanamichi was having a late afternoon snack while watching him and his other team members on TV.

"I can say the tensai look really good. Real good." Hanamichi Sakuragi, having been over the lost to Kainandan High during his high school days, decided to grow his red-hair down to his chin. It was no longer the shaved look that he wants but more likely he hair of Mitsui in his gangster days. During games, he would tie it loosely. He has the looks that project an aura of fierce authority on the court that will make every girl swoon for him.

"What can I say? Some people have the looks and some people have the brains. Luckily the tensai's got them both." Hanamichi laughed appreciatively at this thought.

DING DONG.

DING DONG.

"Coming!" yelled Hanamichi.

"Who are you?" he eyed the visitor warily.

"Mr. Hanamichi Sakuragi. Good afternoon, I'm Toshiro Yokiba. May I come in?" A man in dark gray suit was outside of Hanamichi's door.

"Sure, but may I know why you're here?"

"I would prefer to discuss this inside."

"Ok." He shrugged.

"May I offer you anything?"

"Thank you but don't bother."

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, Sakuragi-san, have you heard of the Tokyo Thundercats?"

"Have I heard of them?!? Does night follow day?!? Do I have red hair? You bet I've heard of them?"

"As you can see Mr. Sakuragi, we are a rather important team at the All-Japan Basketball Association. We only include the best in the country."

"Soo... why are you telling me this?"

"I am a talent scout for the Tokyo Thundercats, Mr. Sakuragi. I've been watching you ever since you've joined Kanagawa varsity team. I must say I'm impressed with hou you have handled the team."

"Excuse me, but I'm not catching your drift."

"It's very simple Mr. Sakuragi. I am very willing to nominate you for your membership as a Thundercat provided of your consistent performance at the Nationals. If your team wins, you'll be a Thundercat. Are you interested?"

"...Are you serious?" Hanamichi stammered. "Of course I will be Mr. Yokiba."

"Good luck hen, Mr. Sakuragi. Let's hope we meet again. I'll be leaving."

Hanamichi stared at him as he walked out the door. As soon as he realized that the scout was gone. Hanamichi let out a sheer yell.

"Wahoooooo!!!!"

Hanamichi could not contain his excitement about the nomination. He quickly dressed to visit Youhei.

"Youhei!!! You'll never guess what had happened!"

"What? Stop screaming or you'll break my eardrums."

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Uhm... A fleet of aliens invaded you kitchen and you're out of food?

"Youhei!! Be serious." Hanamichi slapped Youhei at the forehead.

"Ouch. Let's see...you found out that you topped your philosophy test yesterday?"

"D-uh. Like that would ever happen. Guess again."

"You won the lottery?"

"Much, much better than that!"

"I give up! What happened?"

"The talent scout for the Tokyo Thundercats just came to my apartment. We had a deal that if we won the nationals, he would nominate me for a membership." Hanamichi grinned widely at he announcement.

Youhei whistled at this. "That is good news."

"See? This is my chance! This my break!"

"Congratulations Hana. Whew! Talk about pressure. Aren't you a little nervous?"

"You have a lot of things to learn Youhei. The tensai is never nervous."

"Yare, yare. Don't you remember the practice game against Ryonan? You were so nervous you couldn't move.

"That was so long ago. The tensai surely have gotten over it."

"Whatever you say."

"Just wait and see Youhei." At this Hanamichi smiled secretly.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend ...OOO... (this is an interlude)

Kenji Sukogawa, CEO and owner of the Tokyo Thundercats and Co. is probably facing bankruptcy in the next two to three years. Everything was going smoothly for his business operations until he got greedy. He wants to open up neophyte businesses that has not been tried with the Japanese populace yet. In the end, he became over-leveraged with the banks resulting in their low confidence to lend him more money. It was a pyramid of debt over debt that seemed to topple over and bury him alive.

"I need to do something about this. Anything..." he muses desperately to himself. The fact was that even if the All-Japan Basketball Association trophy was his, it would not be enough to pay off all his debt.

"I need to play this one out. Maybe something will come up."

.......OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......

For the first time in Rukawa's life, he was nervous. More appropriately he was nervous and scared. It's been too long without communication with Hanamichi. How many e-mails or snail mails had he sent? And not once had he received a reply. There were too many possibilities. It's hard tot think about the chances and so many ifs. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he met somebody new? What if? What if? What if? It hurt him just thinking about it, but he could never help it. It made him think twice about his decision to temporarily leave Hanamichi. Will he still accept me? Man! I'd better stop thinking like this. I do not even know the situation. Even if there is someone new, I won't let him go. It will be over my dead body. Do you hear me? Whoever you are? I love him! And I would fight over him! On the other hand, if he doesn't love me anymore, tough luck for my Hana-chan. I'll make him fall for me again because I won't accept no for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend: ...OOOOOO... (this is an interlude)

Spring Time

National Championship has finally arrived. Inside their assigned locker room, the whole Kanagawa University team is a nervous wreck. Instead of the usual cheery encouragement and supportive catcalls, an eerie silence threatens the room. People are either fidgeting in their clothes or going in and out of the bathroom several times. No one is brave enough to kill the silence. Except for Hanamichi. It was too much for him. If he didn't make a single sound, he was going berserk.

"Guys!!! Come on! Don't be so nervous. It's just a game like any other game." Hanamichi shrieked.

Nobody reacted to his outburst. Everybody just kept silent.

"Guys... There is absolutely no need to be nervous. We can do this. We can win. We can..." Hanamichi didn't have the chance to finish his own pep talk when a voice over the intercom said.

flicker

"Kanagawa team, 5 minutes until game time. Kanagawa team 5 minutes until game time, thank you."

flicker

Doomed silence.

"We're going to win. I know it!" Hanamichi yelled to encourage his teammates one last time. "Right?"

"Right." A lone vice muttered dejectedly.

.......OOOOOOOOOO.......

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

More THUMPS.

"What is wrong with me?" Hanamichi thought. "The tensai should never be nervous. "You can do this. You can do this."

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"Aaargh!!" Hanamichi silently cringed. He was experiencing major warning signs. Heart palpitations, clammy hands, wobbly knees. "I'm going to pass out." He whispered fearfully.

"GANBATTE NE, HANA-CHAN!!!" the ever loyal Sakuragi Gundan shouted their cheers as Hanamichi entered the basketball court filled with noises and shouts.

"Let us welcome the Kanagawa University Varsity Basketball Team against the Yokohama University Basketball team to battle it all out in this year's National Championship!!!" the master of ceremonies announced as both teams entered the gym

"First five players to approach the referee's table please."

More shouts.

THUMP.

More yells.

THUMP. THUMP.

More cheers.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Iko Kanagawa!

Yokohama fito!

It was deafening. But Hanamichi heard nothing. Nothing except his own heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note:Hey guys!!! The much-awaited continuation of I love you, I don't is finally here. This is my Christmas gift for my beloved HanaRu!First, i like to suggest that before you continue reading chapter 6, i would like to recommend that you refresh your memory of Chap 1 to chap 5. second, this is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

"Centers for the jump ball!" the head referee directed the centers of the opposing teams.

"Go for it, Sakuragi-san!" Takaro slapped Hanamichi's shoulder to pump up some enthusiasm.

He might as well pump up a non-talking wall.

'You can do this. You are the tensai.' Hanamichi thought over and over.

"Line up!" the referee shouted amidst the shouting of the spectators.

'If you win, you'll be a thundercat. You will be a thundercat… You will be a thundercat… If you win… If you win… If you win… if… if…' Hanamichi thought over and over

"Be ready to lose, AKA-ATAMA!!!!" the opposing center of Yokohama University smirked at Hanamichi. Obviously laughing at the fact that he is at least four centimeters taller than his rival.

All he got as a response from provoking Hanamichi is a blank stare.

After a split second, the referee had thrown the ball up. Hanamichi did not even realize it. Not after he had seen his opponent jumping for the ball.

'We're going to lose. We're going to lose. We're going to lose.' the little voices inside his head couldn't stop chanting.

At that moment, something cracked Hanamichi into life. Quickly jumping for the ball, he slapped it straight into a teammate waiting. Not soon after his feet touched the floor again, Hanamichi realized he was at home.

………..000000000000000………….

It was a momentous experience. Kanagawa University Basketball team had been the National Champions. They had been the champions because of Hanamichi Sakuragi. It was a heady feeling for the tensai. In an instant, all his hard work paid-off. He passed a whirlwind of congratulations, hearty applauses, and screaming. It was like a dream: a dream comes true. After the recognition, came the offers. Offers that are privileges only to the invincible. However, Hanamichi already has the offer of the Tokyo Thundercats in his mind. He vowed this would be his path to be a legend in basketball. Hanamichi Sakuragi is easily rising as Japan's national celebrity.

………00000000000000000………….

A far distance away, nobody had watched the National Championship as fervently as this man. This certain man has jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. (yes, it's Kaede). Even if nobody would understand, his heart is bursting with pride of what was happening to his beloved boyfriend. During their high school days, it was no doubt to him that Hanamichi would make it big in basketball. He has the ability, spirit, and determination to prove himself. If circumstances would allow it, Rukawa wanted to call Hanamichi right there and then to congratulate him personally. Though he knew it was no use. Given present situation, Kaede comforted himself just by looking at Hanamichi.

"The magic is still between us." Kaede mused as he studied Hanamichi's new look. "Wow, he decided to grow his hair. Doesn't he miss me? Why do he have to look so happy if I'm not there to share it with him?"

As usual, a thousand questions seem to haunt Rukawa. A thousand questions whose thousand answers can't be found.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note:Hey guys!!! The much-awaited continuation of I love you, I don't is finally here. This is my Christmas gift for my beloved HanaRu! This is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

3 years later…

Hanamichi Sakuragi became a living legend in basketball.

Kaede Rukawa became the youngest and one of the most affluent CEO in Japan's business circle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note:Hey guys!!! The much-awaited continuation of I love you, I don't is finally here. This is my Christmas gift for my beloved HanaRu! This is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

Guys, hurry up! Hanamichi expects us in 30 minutes." Youhei taunted the other three members of the Sakuragi Gundan. They were scheduled to visit Hanamichi at his new penthouse pad at a very posh district in Tokyo. Hanamichi Sakuragi did make it big as a basketball player and commercial endorser. He is now included in all the social functions happening around town because of his reputation.

"You know Youhei, I still can't believe that "the Hanamichi Sakuragi" is our Hana-chan. Remember the good old high school days, when we make a fool of him?" Takamiya reminisced as they started walking the crowded avenue headed for Hanamichi's home.

"Yeah, yeah! Remember the times when a total of fifty girls dumped him? Now, many girls and even boys are swooning after him. Can you imagine?" Ookusu contemplated.

"Look around you, Ookusu. There are billboards of Hana advertising some product. It's a little weird having to see him plastered on billboards nowadays." Noma pointed at a certain billboard where Hana is endorsing a branded rubber shoes.

"You guys! Don't you have faith in him?" Youhei asked.

"No!!!" the three chorused.

"I can't believe you three. We're his friends, we're supposed to be the first to give him support." Youhei said.

"We know, Youhei. Since Hanamichi had been accepted as a Tokyo Thundercat, we've been seeing less of him. I kind of missed him. I was hoping he wouldn't change." Ookusu dramatically confessed.

"What are you talking about? Almost weekly, we hang out as a group. Hana-chan will never turn his back around us." Youhei consoled the three.

"Didn't know you had it in you to be dramatic, Ookusu." Noma smirked.

"Shut up."

…………….0000000000000000……………….

ZZZT!

ZZZT!

ZZZT!

"Coming!" Hananichi shouted as he opened the door of his apartment. "Hey! Do you still want to come in? I'm dying to go out and have fun. We had a killer practice and our coach was a monster."

"We don't need to come in. Are you ready to go?" Youhei stated.

"Let me just get my car keys." A few seconds later. "Ok! Let's go!"

…………….00000000000000000……………..

Danny's

" God! I missed this place. We haven't been here for a looong time." Hanamichi exclaimed as he excitedly bite the famous Danny's killer cheeseburger.

"You can say that. By the way, when's the next game? We want to make sure it wouldn't clash with our jobs." Youhei asked.

"It would be on next Sunday against Kyoto Knights. You definitely should be there to cheer the tensai on. Or else you would earn triple head butts courtesy of me." Hanamichi winked as he said this.

The rest of the Sakuragi Gundan just rolled their eyes at this. They were far used to getting head butts from Hanamichi to care.

(dim radio sound)

Even though it seems I have everything,

I don't want to be a lonely fool

All of the women, all of the expensive cars

All of the money doesn't amount to you

I can make believe I have everything

But I can't pretend that I don't see

That without you, my life is incomplete

"Youhei? Who is that moronic idiot singing?" Hanamichi asked as he washed down his cheeseburger with soda.

"Huh? What singer? Oh you mean Sisqo? What's up with him?" Youhei asked back.

"That song is completely a lie. He/She doesn't need another human being to complete him/her." an out of nowhere opinion spurted out of Hanamichi.

The other three member of the Sakuragi Gundan exchanged curious glances. 'What is the deal about the song?'

"Hana, everyone is entitled to his opinion." Youhei break this to Hanamichi gently.

"I know that Youhei. I'm the tensai remember? I just don't agree with his opinion. That is all." Hana remarked while standing up. "Let's get out of here. I know this great place where we can play pachinku."

"All right!!!" the four chorused, jumping out of their seats to follow Hana to the door.

……………000000000000…………….

I have a confession to make. Hanamichi will kill me if he finds out about this. You know about the thing about deleting his e-mail account. I did not do according to his request, or more appropriately his command. I don't know why. There is something telling him not to delete as said. I cannot explain it. I check his e-mail regularly. I also check the local post office of his old address. It came as a complete surprise. No, it came as a complete shock. Rukawa Kaede was and is still trying to communicate with Hanamichi. I should be ashamed of myself because I read letters that aren't mine. But hey, the man can't help himself, can he? After all, Hanamichi let me read his letters. I can't keep track of how many letters Rukawa did sent. There were countless of them. I can feel varying tones from the letters though. First it was cheerful, almost perky. Which was unusual for the Ice King. Second, it was cautious. It was like he was afraid of Hanamichi's reply. Then, the tone became subdued and indifferent. After that, the attitude is pleading for Hanamichi to send a reply. What is happening here? That Rukawa Kaede is definitely a weird person.

…………….000000000000……………..

Even though it seems I have everything,

I don't want to be a lonely fool

All of the women, all of the expensive cars

All of the money doesn't amount to you

I can make believe I have everything

But I can't pretend that I don't see

That without you, my life is incomplete

"That Sisqo is a real genius." Kaede muttered to himself, listening to the radio to induce his Sunday afternoon nap. "It's like he really knows what is going on in a relationship."

Kaede Rukawa did become an affluent businessman in Tokyo's market circle. He managed to prove that he could be successful other than in basketball. He should be feeling fulfilled and satisfied. You know the saying, "When you get there, there is no there…? It's true. Why am I feeling so hollow inside? All of this success has no meaning to me. I made a mistake. I need him back. No… I didn't make a mistake. This is who I am. I'm dead without my dreams. I need to evolve. Life is not about happily ever after. Yeah, whatever.

Out of nowhere, Rukawa Kaede decided to call his secretary.

"Come on, answer it." Rukawa grumbled.

"Moshi, moshi?" she answered sleepily.

"Tanaka-san?" he barked.

"Rukawa-sama!?!" the secretary answered nervously. "Um, sir, it's a Sunday afternoon."

"Don't you think I know that? Settle me an appointment with Sukogawa-san tomorrow at eight o'clock am." Rukawa ordered.

"Sir, it is Sunday afternoon. I cannot possibly contact Sukogawa-san's secretary." she objected fretfully.

"That's not my problem now, is it? Tomorrow. 8 a.m." Rukawa then hanged up.

………….000000000…………

"Rukawa-sama!!! What a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?" Sukogawa jovially clasp Rukawa's hand to shake it while leading him towards the inner office. "Do you want anything? Tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you. I've just had my breakfast. You're not going to do anything for me. I'm going to do you a favor." Rukawa gave a hint of a smile.

"Huh?" a bewildered Sukogawa asked.

"I'm going to save your company." Rukawa responded.

"I definitely want to hear about this. Hahahaha!!!" Sukogawa laughed gleefully. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. I will buy your company."

Sukogawa suddenly stopped laughing. "Huh? Why in the world do you want to buy a dying company?"

"No reason. I think it's time that Rukawa Conglomerate enters the world of sports."

"I see."

"Name your price, Sukogawa-san."

"It's not that easy to sell it just like that."

"Come on. I know you don't want your company to file for bankruptcy."

"You're right. I don't."

"Well?"

"Give me sometime to think about it."

"Okay, how about thirty minutes."

"You surprise me, Rukawa-san. Why are you dead-set about buying Tokyo Thundercat and Companies."

"No reason. I thought I could lend you a helping hand. See, I'm offering ten million dollars for a fading company. Not bad right?"

"Right. I'll give my attorney a call. Expect my final decision on Wednesday."

"Thank you, and I'd better get going. Goodbye." Rukawa stood up to shake hands with Sukogawa.

"I just wish you'll tell me your real reason, Kaede. I don't want you to make the wrong decisions. It will be on my conscience."

"It's personal, Kenji."

"For ten million dollars? It must be very,very personal."

Disclaimer: "Incomplete" is a song performed by Sisqo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note:Hey guys!!! The much-awaited continuation of I love you, I don't is finally here. This is my Christmas gift for my beloved HanaRu! This is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

"Where had it all gone wrong?" Hanamichi muttered to himself dejectedly. It was a lonely Monday night. For the past three years up until now, Hanamichi still doesn't understand Rukawa's reason for leaving him. Every night for the last three years, Hanamichi keep on asking himself this very question.

"We had the whole world, Kaede. Why did you just throw it away just like that?" a solitary tear slowly brushed Hanamichi's cheek. "I was wrong to have loved you, Kaede. Kami-sama, help me forget him. It's time for me to move on," whispering his prayer that night, Hanamichi turned to his side to sleep.

………….0000000000000……………

Thursday morning

Tokyo Thundercats home gym

"Listen everybody! I have some important news." Coach Kurusato announced to the whole Thundercats team during warm up.

"Mr, Kenji Sukogawa decided to sell our team."

"What???" surprised questions erupted from the team.

"Mr. Sukogawa decided to sell the team. Apparently, the company who owns this team is losing money over the years. New contracts will be signed on Saturday morning. The buyer requested your presence on Saturday at 9 a.m. at Sukogawa's office. Rules and regulations will also be read prior to the signing of the contract." coach Kurusato explained.

"Dress accordingly. I don't want to be humiliated," he added. "Is that clear? All right. Back to practice!!!"

………0000000000………….

Saturday morning

Sukogawa's office

8:55 a.m.

"Are they on their way up?" Rukawa anxiously asked Kenji.

"Huh? Why are you so nervous about?" Kenji asked back. "If you must know, they should be on the elevator.

"Shit, I'm nervous." Kaede whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Huh, nothing."

They heard a knock on the door.

Shit. He's here.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mr. Sukogawa." Coach Kurusato greeted the owner, which is seated at the business table. "Here are the current team members. Hey, you lot! Enter the office! Uh, gomen nasai for shouting."

"Arigato, Kurusato-san. Minna-san! I am very sad to be parting ways with you, but I have no choice. There may come a time when I can no longer support this team. However, I am also very pleased to leave this beloved team of mine to the very capable hands of my newfound friend, Rukawa Kaede. Please welcome him!"

Murmurs of greetings came from the team.

"Ah, Kaede-san, let me introduce you to the current star player of the Tokyo Thundercats. Where is Sakuragi Hanamichi, Kurusato-san?" Kenji asked the coach while looking around for the certain redhead.

"Sakuragi-san? Um, now that you have mentioned it, I haven't noticed him arrived.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He must be late again. That baka." coach Kurusato sighed wearily.

A couple of minutes later, scampering feet and heavy breathing issued from the door.

Knock. Knock. Without waiting for an answer. Hanamichi pried the door open.

"Guys!!! Nyahahahaha!!! The tensai has arrived. No need to worry." Hanamichi strikes his tensai's pose. "Uh, sorry I'm late."

'He never changes.' Rukawa whispered to himself.

"Aah! No need to apologize." Kenji led Hanamichi for the table. "Please meet the future owner of your team, Mr. Rukawa Kaede." gleefully did Kenji smack Hanamichi and Kaede's shoulders.

For a moment, Hanamichi's world stopped revolving. His body turned cold. Here he is in front of him, and all the aching and painful memories rushed past his mind. But they remained memories. Something in him changed. He no longer spite Rukawa for what he has done. He was feeling wonderful because he returned to him, somehow. He had kept his promise.

"Um, hello." he said flatly, swallowing his anxiety.

"Hello." Kaede too said flatly.

"Well! Now that the proper introduction has been made. Let us proceed to the agenda. All of you please take your designated seats." Kenji started the meeting.

"In front of you is the contract made by Rukawa Kaede himself. If all of you will sign it, Rukawa will also sign the contract stating his ownership of the company. Don't worry, I've checked it myself and all seemed to be in order."

All of the members started reading the contract, after about 15 minutes of checking and re-checking, all also started scribbling their signatures on it. All except for one signed.

"No." Hanamichi started to stand up.

"What do you mean no?" Kenji asked, totally surprised.

"The thing is sir, I've been planning to resign from the team after my last contract is up." Hanamichi explained.

"What??" Kenji exclaimed. "I can't believe this. I thought you liked being on the team."

"Well, I think its time for a change. I'm truly sorry." Hanamichi quickly walked out the door.

At this, Kaede's face fell. Swallowing the bitter taste that formed at his throat, Kaede turned to Kenji. "Kenji, I'm also sorry. Looks like I won't be buying your company."

"What? Don't do this to me Kaede-san. Without you or my star player, this whole company will go down the drain."

"I'm very sorry. I made a mistake." with that Kaede turned towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note:Hey guys!!! The much-awaited continuation of I love you, I don't is finally here. This is my Christmas gift for my beloved HanaRu! This is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

Breathing very fast, Hanamichi run as fast as he could away from the building. With no turning back, he jumped quickly to his parked car and drive towards home.

"I am so stupid!! How, even for a minute, did I forget all that was done for me? How can I trust him again? Baka! Baka! Baka! Did I believe for one second that everything would be all right? Did I believe for one second that he would return to me?" angrily Hanamichi slapped the steering wheel, causing an ear-splitting honk.

Upstairs at his pad, Hanamichi called Youhei in his cellphone. "Will you come here?"

"Huh? Ei, Hana, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I need to talk to you now."

"What's the problem? If you want, we can meet here at Starbucks."

"The one near the city complex? I'll be there in 5 minutes. Don't bail out on me."

At exactly 5 minutes later, Hanamichi arrived at Starbucks.

"You seem to be bursting with news. Ok, spill." Youhei said to Hanamichi as the former flopped down on the couch. "Coffee or frappe?"

Hanamichi shook his head. "I just want you to know that I've resigned from Tokyo Thundercats."

"What?? When did this happen?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"I see. So did Rukawa Kaede finally bought Tokyo Thundercats and Companies?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Unlike you, I read newspapers. How come you resigned?"

"If I'm going to forget about him. He shouldn't be on my face all the time. Much less, the owner of my team."

"You said if. You mean?"

"Yes, I still haven't forgot about him." Hanamichi looked at his fingernails.

"After all these three years?"

"You just can't forget your true love in just three years you know. What do you know about true love anyway?"

Youhei remained silent.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Haruko and I met again three months ago. Last week, I asked her to marry me. And she accepted."

"Really? Congratulations Youhei! Definitely I'll be your best man."

"Yeah. Back to your problem, why did you resign?"

"To forget about him. Completely, this time."

"How did you know he was coming back to you?"

"Uh-mm… I don't."

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Hanamichi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I didn't exactly delete your e-mail account." Youhei said, shutting his eyes to prepare for the head butt.

"So."

"So, I check it every now and then."

"So."

"Um, since I check it now and then, I found out that Rukawa is still trying to communicate with you until now. Even if he doesn't receive a reply."

"And?" Hanamichi asked almost eagerly.

"He must have sent a hundred e-mails to you, asking you to forgive him and saying he was sorry. Later, an idea came to me to check your old address for snail mails. A hundred mails was sent to you by Rukawa as well."

"Whatever, that doesn't justify what he has done to me."

"But still Hana, Rukawa kept his promise."

"I don't care. Well anyway, I'd better get going."

"Hana? Think about it. He might deserve a chance."

"He doesn't deserve one."

…………..00000000000…………….

Back at his pad, Hanamichi marveled at this new revelation. Thousand questions flashed through his mind. What if he decided to respond to Rukawa's e-mails? Will our situation be different? It's too late now anyway.

…………..0000000000………………

Monday morning

Briiing!

Briiing!

"Moshi, moshi?" Hanamichi answered wearily.

"Sakuragi-san? This is Sukogawa Kenji. I know this may sound futile, but I'm calling to ask for your reconsideration about your membership."

"Well, I don't about that." he retorted evasively.

"Please, Sakuragi-san, please. The whole company will fall if you decided otherwise."

"…"

"Please? For the name of loyalty?"

" Why? I thought this Rukawa person would buy the company?"

"After you backed out, he backed out too."

"I see. How about if I persuade this Rukawa person to buy your company anyway? But I'm truly sorry, I can't come back.'

"You'll do that?"

"Oh sure. I'm pretty good at convincing people. After all I am the tensai. Nyahahaha!"

"I don't know what it is about you and Rukawa Kaede. I hope everything will work out between you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just thought I sense something."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note:Hey guys!!! The much-awaited continuation of I love you, I don't is finally here. This is my Christmas gift for my beloved HanaRu! This is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

"Rukawa Conglomerate. How can I help you?" Tanaka Miyuki chirpily answered.

"Big time. Please settle an appointment for me and your big boss in an hour."

"I'm very sorry sir. I can't possibly do that."

"You should do that. Because I'm going to barge in anyway."

"Sir, I am very, very sorry. Rukawa-sama will kill me if he has to make another meeting."

"That's your problem. Tell him to expect me in an hour. By the way, my name's Hanamichi Sakuragi." then Hana hanged up.

"Why is it that my job is to make impossible appointments?" Tanaka sighed.

After the call, Tanaka placed another call to Kaede's inner office.

"Sir? A certain Hanamichi Sakuragi wants to meet you in an hour here."

"Tanaka-san? Don't you know I have a full schedule today?" Rukawa said irritatingly while rubbing his forehead.

""I know that sir, but this certain Hanamichi Sakuragi said he is going to enter anyway."

"What's the name again?" Rukawa asked in a held breath.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi."

Rukawa froze.

Grabbing his coat, Rukawa dashed for the exit. He can't stand another idea of a cold meeting with Hanamichi. He needed to compose himself. If he doesn't, things would go another way. What should I do?

"Tanaka-san, uh, uh, umm, if he arrive. Aah, tell him to wait in my office. I have something to do. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Rukawa-sama." Tanaka-san smiled, grateful that she isn't going to be scolded.

………….000000000…………

"Is he inside?" Hanamichi demanded to Rukawa's secretary, panting heavily.

"Sir, Rukawa-sama told me to tell you to wait in his office. I'm sure he will be back shortly."

Inside the office, Hanamichi flopped down on a chair. After about 10 minutes of no Rukawa showing up, Hanamichi decided to look around. The office was tastefully made up. It was done in dark brown and cream, an official looking office. Curiously, he turned towards a cabinet of Rukawa's memorabilia. There were several business recognition plaques in the cabinet along with basketball trophies. There were also several pictures of Rukawa with some of Tokyo's affluent businessmen. In a corner of the cabinet, Hanamichi gasped as he notices a familiar looking basketball. He rubbed his eyes to confirm his sight. Yes, it was definitely the basketball he had given Rukawa for their 1st year anniversary. It looked worn, as if it was used many times.

"So, he hadn't thrown away all I've gave him. Maybe I should demand them back." Hanamichi mumbled although pleased at this piece of information.

Still looking around, Hanamichi decided to snoop around Rukawa's desk. It looked typical enough with a phone, a laptop, and a calendar. A picture in the farthest side of the desk caught his eye. Intrigue at the photo, Hanamichi snatches it up. He gasped again when he saw himself in the photo. It was during their 1st month as a couple. Hanamichi was grinning widely, his hands wrapped around Rukawa's waist. Rukawa, on the other hand, was sleeping.

"Stupid kitsune." Hanamichi grumbled at the memory of the two of them at the pier. "Did I just call him by kitsune? I mean, stupid Rukawa."

Opening the drawer, Hanamichi sees many pictures of them together. All of them are happy. All of the pictures were worn out. Scribbled at the back of the pictures were words like 'Together forever, and nothing can come between us'.

"Too bad you had thrown them all away kitsune."

Tears were forming in Hanamichi's eyes. They were tears of disappointment and self-pity. The same kind he had felt during high school graduation when he had waited for Rukawa to do something or say something. Hanamichi stood up and faces the window revealing the majestic skyscraper scenery of Tokyo. Tears are definitely cascading in his cheeks.

He felt someone's presence behind. The hair on his neck stood up. A certain someone wrapped his arms around his waist and warbled.

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,

hoping that one day you'll come back again,

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,

hoping that someday you'll come back to me

Rukawa, almost to the point of being off-key, sang his pleading. He hugged Sakuragi firmly, as though never letting go.

"Hana…, I was wrong. You were right. Will you forgive me?"

"Why should I?" Hanamichi whispered.

"Because I brought your favorite cheeseburger?" Rukawa decided to tell his first joke to lighten up the mood, holding up a take-out bag from Danny's.

"You can't buy me with lousy singing and a cheeseburger Rukawa." Hanamichi tersely stated.

"I know that."

"Will you let me go? It's blocking my breathing."

"No. I'm asking for another chance."

"It's not easy to give you that."

"You want to know the reason? You know, I'm not completely wrong."

"What?" Hanamichi couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm not emotionally ready."

"Bullshit." he exclaimed.

"No, it's true." Rukawa interjected. "I need to know what I am for and my other passion aside from basketball." he smiled almost knowingly. "Your being there will not make it easy. I love you… I know that… but still I need to think, and it's best if I think alone."

"Philosophical reasoning doesn't work with me Rukawa."

"And I don't want to hinder you to grow by yourself. It's your right."

Hanamichi rolled his eyes at this.

"If you think I'm wrong, well I don't… In the long run, you will understand."

"I'd hope you'd explained this to me earlier."

"Earlier, I myself don't understand. Just lately the answer came to me. I'm sorry anyway for causing you much pain."

"How come you're talking a lot right now?"

"I have to. Otherwise it will take you twenty years to finally understand." Rukawa chided jokingly. "This is the only way."

Hanamichi didn't speak for a long time. The he finally nodded his understanding.

"Thanks, kitsune. For giving me a chance to find myself too and to develop."

Silence intervened between them

"What happens now?" Hanamichi asked, almost to the point of being scared.

"Another chance?"

"Although I finally understood but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take another try."

"Please? I thought if I completed my dreams, I would be complete. I was very wrong. I needed you to complete me." After that, Rukawa started singing again.

Even though it seems I have everything,

I don't want to be a lonely fool

All of the women, all of the expensive cars

All of the money doesn't amount to you

I can make believe I have everything

But I can't pretend that I don't see

That without you, my life is incomplete

"You have a terrible voice and you're becoming too talkative and too cheesy for your sake kitsune." Hanamichi retorted, eyes smiling.

"I don't care. At least you're back to calling me kitsune, do'aho."

"I mean, Rukawa." Hanamichi turned around but Rukawa has his arms around him still.

"Will you give me another chance?" Rukawa pleaded.

"How will I make sure you're not going to leave me again?" he looked at Rukawa's cobalt blue eyes.

"I'll only leave you when your hair turned black and my hair turned red." Kaede smiled.

"All right, but you have to buy Tokyo Thundercats and Companies for me."

"I'll only buy it if you promise you won't leave the team."

"Okay." Hanamichi smiled.

"And to prove that I will always be by your side, I decided to play for Thundercats as well."

"Really?"

"Yes! We'll be teammates again. And we'll definitely conquer the Nationals.

"I bet I can beat you in basketball now since you haven't played basketball in three years,"

"I doubt that but I don't care anyway if you beat me."

"Nyahahaha!!! That's because I'm the tensai?"

"You are the tensai, do'aho."

"Teme! Who are you calling do'-?"

Hanamichi didn't have a chance in continuing his answer because Rukawa finally kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. After three years of waiting for this, he decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"Do'aho, I love you. I do."

OWARI

Finished at11:06 p.m. Nov. 2, 2004

Author's note: Wow, I've finished it. Yehey! I would like to thank the following who, even if they don't have any idea, supported me in completing this fic and/or write other fics. Thank you reviewers!

killer-of-wills, shake-it-buddy, Ria Sakazaki, Crusty Bubblehead, firedraygon97, ZeroZeta, bet you love that, LuthorCorp, jihan, insane-huntress, jayne, izumi, kae annedrew, armie santos, katkat-san, chelle, ewon, chibi reikou, siniestra yamasaky, kapwa pilipino, sakura, KyotoXoX, anime-luverjc, and lady trunks.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Long Live YAOI!

Commercial: hehe ;-) please read all my other fanfics, and leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
